A common goal in the design of integrated circuits is a reduction of components size to increase component packing density. One component that occupies a particularly large surface area of the integrated circuit in many integrated circuits is the resistor. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of the prior art NMOS inverter which requires resistor 6 as a current limiting device. FIG. 2 is a common integrated circuit implementation of the circuit of FIG. 1. Undoped polysilicon resistor 6 provides the appropriate resistance for the circuit. N- end regions 5 and 7 provide good contact points for making ohmic contact to resistor 6. Field effect transistor 9 is a common MOS field effect transistor. The length 1 of resistor 6 must be certain distance in order to provide the appropriate resistance and to avoid the cross diffusion of dopant ions from N- regions 5 and 7 thereby shorting out the resistor. In many circuits length 1 is many times the size of transistor 9. It is an object of the present invention to provide a loading device which occupies a far smaller surface area on the integrated circuit.